


Logan's Week, Day Three: Loceit

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming multiple times, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Hemipenis, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt D:Deceit is very possessive and controlling over Logan, who adores it to no end, he even loves winding Deceit up a little to see what he’ll do to him afterwards to punish him and remind him who he belongs to.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523966
Comments: 5
Kudos: 281





	Logan's Week, Day Three: Loceit

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188873245593/dirty-little-slut).

###  **Dirty Little Slut**

Logan moaned desperately, biting his fist so as not to make too much noise.

As much as he loved this, he didn’t want to be caught being fucked in the closet under the stairs.

Really, he was lucky that he had enough brain power left to even manage that. If this kept going much longer, Logan would have to ask Deceit to gag him with his tie so that they weren’t found out.

Deceit would love that. He loved making Logan ask for things, especially when they were part of his punishment, and usually Logan was a bit more loathe to stoop to it, but Deceit had been fucking him nonstop for Newton knows how long, and when the third orgasm had hit, Logan had lost all sense of dignity.

“Deceit- _please_ -” Logan trembled as another dry orgasm rocked his body, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“That’s right.” Deceit whispered, his hips not slowing for one second as he screwed Logan into the carpet, where they had moved from the wall after about the second round. “I don’t see any of the others making you beg like this you dirty slut.”

Logan’s eyes rolled back, his overstimulated cock twitching at Deceit’s ever-smooth filthy words. “No. None of them- None of- ah- Just you.”

“Then why does my little slut seem so keen on showing himself off to everyone, hm?” Gloved fingers combed through Logan’s hair and he whimpered.

“Didn’t- I did not mean to.”

Deceit’s grip tightened, and Logan’s head was suddenly jerked back by his hair. “Filthy little liar still, are we?”

Logan squeezed around Deceit’s thick cocks, smirking and knowing that Deceit couldn’t see his face. “No sir.”

Deceit hummed, and suddenly, he was pulling out of Logan’s overused hole. “You would think that nearly five orgasms would knock it out of you, whore.” Reaching down, Deceit easily grabbed Logan’s middle and flipped him over. “It’s almost as though, even fucked out and senseless, you were made to be a little smart ass.”

Logan could hear the note of fondness in Deceit’s voice, and despite the fact that he was supposedly being punished, his heart warmed. They both knew that this was really just a little game that they liked to play. Logan would test Deceit’s limits–wearing something provocative for the day, leaning a bit too close into Virgil’s personal space, laughing a little too much at Patton’s joke, complimenting Roman’s work one too many times–and in turn, Deceit would try to last as long as he could before snapping and giving the both of them the relief that they craved.

“Yes sir.” Logan managed between deep gasping breaths as the soreness of his ass registered now that Deceit was no longer filling him.

Deceit raised a single brow. “I’ll just have to shut you up then, won’t I?”

Logan nodded quickly. He was too exhausted to come again, but he was completely okay with Deceit using him as a means to his own end.

Not needing another sign, Deceit helped Logan up onto his shaky knees. Logan braced himself, hands on the floor, staring up at Deceit’s twin cocks looming over him.

One of Deceit’s hands settled in his hair once again, and Logan leaned into the touch. “Open up, slut.”

Immediately, Logan relaxed his jaw, opening his mouth and letting his tongue stick out in a way that was reminiscent of Deceit’s when he was particularly blissed out. Gently, almost too gently for a supposed punishment, Deceit guided his cocks to Logan’s mouth.

The two heads barely fit past his lips. Logan stretched wide to accomodate the girth, his tongue darting around the slits to gather the precum that had been flowing freely for far too long now.

Logan moaned, letting his eyes slip shut as Deceit pressed forwards, pumping into Logan’s willing mouth.

For a few seconds, Logan tried to suck, to be an active participant in this process, but it was obvious soon enough that no real action was needed on his part. In no time, Deceit’s grip on his hair was tight again, shooting sparks down his spine, and Deceit was thrusting quickly into his mouth, fucking his face with rough abandon.

Logan groaned, completely submitting underneath the rough pace, only gagging slightly as Deceit lost control, pounding his cock past those tight lips in a way that would definitely be taking Logan’s voice for the next few hours.

“That’s it. Finally my quiet- unf- little slut.”

Something twinged in Logan’s chest that he made a mental note of, to discuss later.

“Look at me.”

It was an order, so Logan’s eyes snapped open, and suddenly, Deceit was cumming, quickly filling Logan’s mouth and pulling off to let the rest fall over Logan’s chin and down his chest.

If he had the energy, Logan would have grimaced and made a comment about the choice. As it was, all he could think about was sleep.

Breathing heavily, Deceit dropped down to his knees in front of Logan, holding his arms out just in time for Logan to fall into them. Deceit sunk the both of them out to Logan’s room. He knew that the nerd would appreciate the comfort of his own space as he came down from his high.

And maybe this time, after they were done resting and Logan had drinken some lemon tea, they would last a good while before Logan got restless for Deceit’s more possessive tendancies again.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Logan's Week._ November 6, 2019. _Loceit._
> 
> **Note:** I love reading your comments! ;]


End file.
